Girl Power Girls vs Boys
by Dreamstarz
Summary: AU FIC: There's a talent contest to look for the best boy or girl band, the girls decide to enter to try to beat the boys, this is a story of female domination trying to get into the music world.


Girl Power!!!!!!!!  
  
Five young girls sat around the table of their favourite hangout in Odibava, thinking what to do during the summer holidays.  
  
"I'm bored, and this summer holiday isn't exactly exciting, I was waiting all year for this" Yolei said  
  
"I know, I know, we need something which will .....I dunno" Sora said  
  
"Something which will help us, to not be bored" Kari said  
  
"But what?" Mimi commented  
  
"What about singing and dancing, we could be a all girl band," Tamsin said  
  
"That isn't a bad idea, I've always wanted to be a pop star." Mimi replied  
  
"But, we haven't got anywhere to rehearse" Sora commented  
  
"We could always practice at my place," Tamsin said  
  
" Do your parents mind, Tam" Yolei said  
  
"Chill out everyone, we could practice in the garage" Tamsin replied  
  
The girls began getting excited about the idea; they talked about the image and the songs, which the band might be able to sing. After the meeting they all decided to go around to Tamsin's house and talk some more about the band, when they was walking back, Kari saw a poster which was taped to a lamp post, the girls went over to it and read it:  
  
HAVE YOU GOT TALENT? ARE YOU IN A BAND?  
  
WHY NOT COMPLETE IN THIS YEARS BATTLE OF THE BANDS - MALE VS FEMALE  
  
REHEARSALS IN ODIBAVA HIGH SCHOOL'S GYM - 1ST OCTOBER 2002 AT 3:00PM  
  
"Wow, a talent contest" Mimi said  
  
"We should enter"Tamsin said  
  
"Not yet, we haven't even practiced once, we'll lose for sure" Sora said  
  
" Don't be so negative, Sora. We can win if we practice now" Yolei replied  
  
"If you think we can win, so let win. We are entering this Battle of the bands" Sora replied  
  
"Yippee, we can win, we are going to show up everyone who applied" Kari said  
  
The girls continued walking home, humming a little tune to theirseleves, as they passed a group of Teenagers on a park bench, the girls overheard on of them saying.  
  
"Do you lot know the Teenage Wolves are applying to be in Battle of the bands" one girl said  
  
"You're joking, The Teenage Wolves will wipe out any competition which will be placed before them," another girl said  
  
"Do you lot know that, their song "I turn around" stayed at the number 1 spot in America for 4 weeks" another girl said  
  
"Wow, no one could beat them" girl number 1 said  
  
The girls felt a bit nervous and felt talentness.  
  
"We will never beat the Teenage Wolves" Sora said  
  
"They're so good and good looking" Yolei said  
  
"We better face it, we won't be able to beat them in a million years, we can either stop and give up or stay in the competition but only aim for 2nd place" Kari said  
  
"I don't want to give up, I want to sing" Mimi replied  
  
" We can't give up yet, we can do it, if we practice" Tamsin said  
  
The girls began running to Tamsin's house, due to it was getting late, they were all thinking about beating the Teenage Wolves.  
  
Sora's thoughts: "We won't beat them, we better quit now, anyhow I can't sing, I would be useless. Why are Tamsin and Mimi so into this competition? I wonder that kawaii big haired boy at school is seeing anyone.  
  
Kari's thoughts: "We COULD beat them if we practiced, but I'm scared someone might get hurt, I wish that my brother was here. Oh no Sora's daydreaming about my brother again.  
  
Yolei's thoughts: If we can beat The Teenage Wolves, then I could get a date with one of them, The leader singer is dead fit, Drools.  
  
Mimi's thoughts: I'm a superstar, better than Britney Spears. The world's my oyster; I'm queen of the world. (Sings)  
  
Tamsin's thoughts: "Why is Sora against this, I want fame, respect and lots of money, I want to beat the Teenage Wolves, I am the best.  
  
Tamsin's house  
  
The girls walked in and Tamsin's mother asked them where they were and what they are going to do now, Tamsin explained about the Battle of the Bands competition, she was for it, she encouraged the girls to beat those boys. Tamsin thanked her mother and went upstairs with a supply of chocolate etc.  
  
Tamsin's room  
  
" Ok, what's first" Tamsin said  
  
"The name of the band, what are we going to call ourselves" Sora said  
  
"What about the Kawaii girls" Yolei said  
  
"Not exactly " Tamsin Said  
  
"What about the Superstars" Mimi said  
  
"I don't think so," Tamsin said "It go to be something catchy, but describes our personality etc"  
  
"What about "The Kawaii Babes" Kari said  
  
"That's a good name, this will be the back up name if we can't think of any other names" Tamsin said  
  
"What about "SKMTY"Yolei said?  
  
"What do it stands for?" Mimi asked  
  
"It's the first initials of our names" Yolei said  
  
"I don't think so," Tamsin said  
  
"I like "Kawaii Babes" for a name"Sora said  
  
"Ok, we got a name, now we got to think of an image"Tamsin said  
  
"I've got the perfect image for us, Sweet but Sexy" Mimi said  
  
"That's a great idea," Yolei said  
  
"I do love the sweet part, it's pure class" Kari said  
  
"Is it agreed that our image will be Sweet but Sexy" Tamsin said  
  
"AGREED" The other girls said  
  
"Ok, what about the song, I was thinking something by either Britney spears or Precious" Tamsin said  
  
"Which song by Precious?" Sora said  
  
"This one" Tamsin said showing her the lyrics on www.clickmusic.co.uk  
  
"Oh, Rewind" Sora said  
  
The girls began singing to the lyrics:  
  
I can't deny,  
  
Just what you mean to me,  
  
Words can't describe,  
  
It's all in my heart,  
  
The more I try,  
  
To live individually,  
  
Somethings tells me,  
  
Take it back in, take it back in time, Rewind.  
  
Rewind.  
  
"We just found our song, girls," Mimi said  
  
"I think we have" Yolei said  
  
The five girls cheered and all said, "This is the start of The Kawaii Babes"  
  
The girls ate the snacks provided by Tamsin and talked about, the band. Tamsin printed out the lyrics so all the girls could practice the song at home ready for the competition; Mimi announced that the costume fitting would be around at her house and Yolei said that she would be bringing the snacks next time. About 10:00pm the other girls (Mimi, Sora, Yolei and Kari) went home, they thanked Tamsin and arranged to meet at Mimi's place tomorrow at 11:00am.  
  
Please review - chapter 2 will be called "Preparing to beat the boys" 


End file.
